Cohila
CohilaTalisman Thieves (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- The Crawler (1997) (DVD ts. 00:18-00:23). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Thief says: "Direct from his tomb, deep in a Latin American jungle, it's Cohila, Incan Lord of Evil." is an ancient South American insect demon who was placed in a state of hibernation centuries ago. History According to Incan legend, a breed of devil bugs was led by their powerful king, an insect demon named Cohila. Legend also told of his ability to assume a human form for the purpose of seducing a mate.Egon Spengler (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- The Crawler (1997) (DVD ts. 13:54-14:04). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Egon says: "An Incan legend refers to a breed of devil bug. Their powerful king, the insect demon, Cohila has the ability to assume human form for the purpose of seducing a mate." Also referred to as the Incan lord of evil, Cohila was buried with a magic talisman to make sure he stays asleep.Talisman Thieves (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- The Crawler (1997) (DVD ts. 00:26-00:31). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Thief says: "Legend says this is a magic talisman buried with Cohila to make sure he stays put." In 1997, Cohila's tomb was discovered in the jungles of modern-day Latin America and acquired by the Museum of History in New York. A pair of thieves sought to steal the talisman and inadvertently awakened Cohila. He spit several bug spores into the thieves' mouths and allowed them to flee the scene, to serve as incubators. Cohila then sought to rebuild his hive and take over the world. However, to complete his hive, Cohila still needed a mate. He took human form and referred to himself as Gregor Samsa as he searched New York for someone partial to insects.Cohila (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- The Crawler (1997) (DVD ts. 8:53-8:54). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Cohila says: "My name is Gregor. Gregor Samsa." The Ghostbusters were called to a cafe where one of the thieves was incapacitated by the birth of several matured devil bugs. Cohila's first choice was Kylie Griffin but after what he saw when she stomped on his children he went after Janine Melnitz who had a benevolence to insects and arachnids. While the Memorial Hospital declared this case as an outbreak of Legionnaire's Disease, Janine attempted to use Samsa to make the oblivious Egon Spengler jealous. Cohila revealed his true form and kidnapped her, instead. The Ghostbusters followed his ecto trail to the harbor and walked right into his hive. Kylie implored Egon to reason with Janine (who by now had completely transformed into an insectoid version of herself, resembling a moth or butterfly) and break Cohila's psychic grip. She came to her senses and secretly took possession of a Trap. Janine then trapped Cohila and his legion. She was restored to normal. Powers and Abilities Cohila's unique supernatural powers are to bend insects to his will, make them defend him at all costs, and crawl into the smallest cracks in the walls. It is shown he can asexually reproduce by spitting eggs into his victims, take human form, and convert humans into insect versions of themselves. However, it is only seen when he chose Janine as his queen, against her will. Relationship to Others Janine Melnitz Cohila selected Janine to be his queen. After he managed to transform her into her butterfly-esque form, he never addressed Janine by her name and he refuted anyone who addressed her by her name, saying it was a name given to her "in her former life" and only addressed her as "my queen". He offered to feed her what he called "royal jelly" and told her that she would rule his hive with him. Trivia *Cohila's design is based on the Earwig insect. *The name Gregor Samsa is a reference to Franz Kafka's The Metamorphosis, that follows the story of Gregor Samsa, a man who mysteriously transforms into an insect. Appearances Extreme Ghostbusters *"The Crawler" See Also He is not to be confused with Gregor from The Real Ghostbusters episode "No One Comes to Lupusville." References Gallery Collages CohilainTheCrawlerepisodeCollage.png CohilainTheCrawlerepisodeCollage2.png CohilaJanineinTheCrawlerepisodeCollage.png Primary Canon Cohila03.jpg|Cohila's Tomb Cohila7.jpg Cohila05.jpg Cohila06.jpg|Emitting Crawler Spores Cohila08.jpg Cohila09.jpg Cohila02.jpg|As Gregor Samsa Cohila10.jpg Cohila11.jpg Category:EGB Characters Category:Deity